


The First Time

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: The first time ...





	The First Time

Tony moaned, while Gibbs was nibbling on his left earlobe and sliding his fingers up and down on his hard cock. “Jethro!” He was so close.

“I love it when you moan my name,” Gibbs whispered in a rough and sexy voice and grinned.

“I know.” Tony grinned as well. He dug his hand into Gibbs' hair, pulling him softly closer. He sucked on Gibbs' bottom lip, Gibbs opened his mouth for him, and they kissed long and deep, their tongues were playing with each other.

“I wanna see you come,” Gibbs murmured against his lips and rubbed his cock faster and harder.

Tony closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head into the pillow. A warm feeling flooded his body, his cock began to pulsate, he came and groaned loudly.  
After the waves of his orgasm subsided and his heartbeat slowly calmed down, he wrapped his arms around Gibbs. “Jethro, I ... I love you!”

Gibbs' eyes widened.

“Is ... everything okay, darling?”

“Yes.” Gibbs nodded and smiled. “Everything's fine.”

Tony smiled back.

They kissed again and cuddled.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“That was the first time, you said those three words to me.” Gibbs stroked his cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
